1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical device and a battery management method thereof, and more particularly to an intelligent electrical device and a battery management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, more and more users purchase portable electrical devices, including notebook computers, having the advantages that they can be used at any time and any place. The portable electrical devices not only provide the high convenience for the users, but also bring the user the fun of the real-time and mobile use. Among the components of the notebook computer, the battery pertains to the high-cost consumable. If the durability of the battery is longer, the cost of using the notebook computer is also lower. Therefore, it is an important subject in the industry to manage the battery of the notebook computer to maintain the activity of the battery and increase the durability of the battery.